


I could kiss you and you could kiss me.

by yaknownyan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Light Angst, ahhhh, and iwaoi smooches, and the ones that followed that., i just needed myself some fluffy iwaoi, interrupted by oikawa's cuteness, theres also a start of a makeout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8307124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yaknownyan/pseuds/yaknownyan
Summary: Their first kiss was on Tooru's 9th birthday.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is for Gabby because we both love iwaoi smooches uwu hope you like it

Their first kiss was on Tooru's 9th birthday.

It was an impulse, a whim of affection. They were playing by the woods (Oikawa's parents had made an alien themed picnic - he absolutely loved it), Tooru carrying his new space gun he won from Hajime, whom was searching for cicadas. They are very active during summer, and he could hear their singing from his house, since he always kept the window open during the sweltering weather.  The boys looked for hours, but the sun was torrid and they decided to take a break under the shadow of a tree, drinking the orange capri-suns they had packed for emergencies. 

"Iwa-chan..." Oikawa's squeaky voice was tired  "...why do you keep searching for cicadas even though you let them go at the end of the day? We just spent half my birthday for nothing!"

"You could've stayed at the picnic, you know?" young Iwaizumi replied, picking at the transformers band-aid  on his knee ("Gross!", Oikawa commented. But he pretended not to hear it) "No one made you come along."

"But Iwa-chan! What if a giant bug tries to hurt you? I came along so I could protect you if that happens!"

Iwaizumi sneered "But you're scared of bugs."

"No I'm not!" But his best friend kept laughing "Shut up!"

But Hajime wouldn't stop. The idea of Tooru even trying to protect him from whatever danger might lie on the forest was so humorous that he couldn't stop his chortles. Oikawa was abviously annoyed, so he straddled Iwaizumi (with both legs on each side of his thighs), grabbing his wrists and pining them on top of his head. The boy wasn't expecting that, and his laughter had died to a chuckle "Hey, let me go!" he tried to wiggle his hands free, but unfortunately, Oikawa was at advantage for keeping both his legs together and holding him down with his weight - he had nowhere to escape.

"Boohoo. Who's laughing now?" he asked, triumphantly and plastering a jubilant smirk on his face. 

Iwaizumi's giggles had come to a stop now, echoing into the woods and slowly fading away with the singing of the cicadas. Everything had gone quiet, except for the birds' chirping joining the bugs' harmony and the breathless wheezes coming from their chests. They stayed quiet, silence substituting the words needed to be said, but not quite filling their meaning.

And then it happened.

It was a quick kiss from Oikawa - a short and brief peck on the lips, as anyone would expect for a child's first kiss. Innocent. But, to them at that time, it was a big deal. It all happened so fast that it took a while to Hajime to process. He pushed his best friend off his lap, wiping his lips with the back of his hand "Did you just... _what was that?!_ "

Tooru was shaking his head, covering his face "I'm sorry, Iwa-chan!" 

"Why did you do that?" 

"My parents do that all the time! I thought it seemed the right moment, because we weren't saying anything. That's usually when they do it."

"You're so dumb! You're supposed to do that when you like someone!"

"But I do like you, Iwa-chan!"

He looked at his scraped knees, feeling the warmth spread on his neck and the burning feeling on his ears get stronger "N-not, that; wa- oh just _forget_ it!" Tooru wouldn't understand. It was getting dark anyway, and his mother was probably worried. Iwaizumi stood up, marching back to the picnic place while Oikawa followed, blabbering about cicada and kisses and space guns. 

-

The second one was when they were 14. It was around the time Kageyama Tobio came into their lives and Oikawa started to break.

Iwaizumi remembers that day clearly - their junior shyly asked to talk to him away from the others. They walked to the locker room, while the last minutes of practice went on without them. If it made Kageyama skip practice, it was probably serious, Hajime thought. Maybe he wanted to ask something about Oikawa, after all, the kid put him in a pedestal.

However, he was surprised when he heard the confession escape from boy's lips, his cheeks and neck dusting with pink and his body trembling with anxiety as he bowed. It was kind of cute, actually, and he felt incredibly flattered. But he simply couldn't accept it.

"I'm sorry, kiddo." He rubbed the back of his neck "You're probably saying that to the wrong person."

 "No! I like you and I find you _really_ cool, Iwaizumi-senpai!" He hesitated before looking away, obviously realising he should've thought a little before saying these kinds of things "I-I've always wanted to toss to you, so I tried to become like Oikawa-senpai!"

 

"You don't need to become like Oikawa to toss to me. You've got your own potential, ya know." He scowled "Don't think so badly of yourself. You can practice tossing to me after this practice, how about it?" 

Apparently, these were the magic words Kageyama needed. His eyes glimmered and he nodded. He ran back to the gym, his little footsteps echoing through the metal lockers occupying most of the wall. Practice was just about to be over though, so it didn't make sense to go back. Iwaizumi stayed in the room, grabbing his bag so he could start changing and help Kageyama with training.

"So, even you huh?"

His shoulder stiffened, and a heavy weight dropped on his stomach when he turned around to find Oikawa, leaning against a nearby wall with his arms crossed. His neck and chin were trickling with sweat, and his hair was carelessly swept to the opposite side. Hajime also noticed one of his hands was red at the knuckles, and his eyes were puffy and dry at the edges. He only stood there for a moment, before slowly crossing the room and stopping mere inches from the other "I expected anyone to this... except you." His voice was drained, tired. He tried to be disgusted, but it was like he was feeling so much at once he didn't even care to make an impression anymore.

"Oikawa, don't be like that..."

 

" _Oh_ I'm _sorry_. Is my back hurting your knife? Am I interfering practice with your new setter?" Oikawa leaned closer, their noses were almost touching. The rage was back on his voice, and now every word his said was dripping anger and betrayal "Maybe he is the best after all, isn't he? I mean if he managed to steal you away from me..."

 

"Shut the fuck up." Iwaizumi spat. He showed no sign regret as he stepped up, grabbing Oikawa by the collar of his shirt and whispering "Don't ever doubt yourself. You're not doing this alone."

Oikawa, once again, closed the distance between them. It lasted longer than their last one, that's for sure, but it was just as awkward. Iwaizumi had frozen in place, and when he started to move again, he didn't know what to do. He opted for cupping Tooru's cheeks (that's how they did in movies, right?) with both of his hands, and matching the pace of his lips. He tasted salty from the tears and sweat, but the warmth of his skin and his steady breathing felt like home.

Oikawa pulled away, and he wasn't crying anymore. 

-

Their third kiss happened a week later.

Iwaizumi can say it was the hardest week of their lives. After the incident, they stopped talking completely, save for occasional greetings and shifty glances. It was unusual for them. They never needed greetings when they saw each other, since Oikawa started blabbering about something vain such as his new volleyball trainers or how the new girl from the class next to him confessed on her second day. And Hajime listened, throwing a few comments and mocks here and there. 

He always did.

But as the days passed, he realised how much he missed Oikawa's voice and his conversations (he called them shit-chatting. Oikawa wasn't pleased and didn't as much as look at him for a whole day). He missed making fun of him, his pouts that followed afterwards and his terrible comebacks that made no sense at all. He missed studying at the library and making doodles instead of actually revising. He missed having him over on Friday to play the new GTA. He missed him staying over afterwards, and waking up at 3 am with him to grab some snacks on the kitchen cupboard, ever so carefully so his mother wouldn't notice (as if she wouldn't bat an eye at the obvious lack of Doritos packets that were supposed to be for school). He missed practising with him on Saturday, on the field next to his house, only to finish the afternoon with a well deserved X-Files marathon with microwave popcorn. 

He was actually surprised he missed the latter. He always preferred Godzilla. 

That's why, when they walked together to school on Monday, he decided to break the ice.

"You didn't come over this weekend." 

Oikawa looked surprised.

_Crap. Wrong thing to say **wrong thing to sAY ABO-**_

"I didn't know if you wanted me to." He bit his bottom lip. Iwaizumi knew that he always did that when he was nervous. He didn't know why he stared at Oikawa's lips so much "I mean, it must've been..."

Hajime put one hand on his back. Oikawa flinched, and stopped walking immediately. His heart clenched in response, "You don't need to feel uncomfortable around me. I'm your best friend, remember?"

His hand moved around the sharp edges of Oikawa's shoulder-blades, feeling the warmth of his skin even through the thick layer of his school blazer. It gradually trailed up, as if trying to decorate the shape of his spine and his muscles. He stopped at his nape, the tips of his fingers resting on the top of a mole under his earlobe. He also didn't know how he knew about it. "Y-yeah?" Oikawa sounded breathless, his pupils blown wide and his face red.

"Yeah." Iwaizumi murmured before he glanced around, and felt glad that there was no one on the streets at that ungodly hour (they were already practising everyday at 6 am sharp).

This time, he was the one who did it. 

It wasn't awkward or foreign. And he didn't think of it as a big deal, even though the hard thumping on his chest said otherwise. It was soft and a little bit overwhelming, but he leaned into the  soft touches; the gentle hand resting on top of his arms, squeezing his biceps slightly and the nose nuzzling the creak between his own and his cheek. He scrapped his teeth on Oikawa's bottom lip, and the gasp he made shook Iwaizumi to the very core. 

 

After a few minutes, he pulled away. Oikawa tried to lean in again, but was stopped by Hajime's hand, "We can't just do this in the middle of the street." To be honest, he wouldn't oppose to it, but they had class in thirty minutes and if he would  have a proper first make out, he preferred it to be indoors.

Oikawa nodded, pressing a peck against Iwaizumi's lips one more time before walking alongside him to school, shoulders and hands bumping against each other. 

-

They lost counts of their kisses. 

They are 17 and in Oikawa's bedroom during a Thursday afternoon, the owner sprawled out on the bed with alien themed sheets and resting his head on Iwaizumi's lap. His eyes were closed and his fingers traced the outline of Iwaizumi's ribs.

"Hey, do you remember our first kiss?" He asked, cracking one eye open.

Hajime put down his book, "Yeah." he yawned, sore eyes watering. He spent nearly all afternoon revising Sherlock Holmes for his English essay, "We were like, eight?"

" _Iwa-chan!_ "

"Nine! We were nine. It was your birthday. You won some kind of stupid water gun..."

Tooru crossed his arms,"It was a Buzz Lightyear laser gun and it was amazing."

"Didn't see it fire any lasers though."

"Of course it did! It fired lasers straight into your heart." As if to emphasise, he made a handgun and pretended to shoot Iwaizumi's chest " _Blam!_ "

"You are a dork."

Oikawa laughed. It was his true laugh, the kind of laugh that made the corners of his eyes crinkle and his eyebrows furrow - the one he saved for when he won matches and when he was alone with Iwaizumi. And he thought Tooru looked gorgeous, even though when he laughed too hard he snorted like a pig and formed a double chin. He kissed his stupid smile, pout meeting teeth for a second. 

He didn't know if this was their 100th kiss (no, that would be the minimum) or  their 900th, but he knew he would never get tired of the buzz he felt when their lips were against each other. 

Within seconds, he felt the slick warmth pushing against his cupid's bow and he opened his mouth slightly to give room for Oikawa's tongue. He was eager, sitting up to taste more of Iwaizumi and wrapping his arms round his neck to push him forwards. Hajime leaned away slightly, giving them a reminder to breathe, "Someone's excited."

"I just love kissing you Iwa-chan." he left a smooch on his cheek, "I love doing this and I love you."

A minute of silence. Iwaizumi turned away, his stomach filling up with butterflies and an uncontrollable heat rushing towards his face and neck. He cleared his throat, "I really got to go back to my book..."

"Iwa-chan! Is that a blush I see?"

"No, it's not.."

" _Yes, it is!_ "

"Shut up."

" _Hajime!!!_ "


End file.
